


Strange Arrival

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Seamus Finnigan, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Seamus has been put in charge of the barbecue at Harry Potter's birthday party - which suits him just fine as everyone seems to have coupled off anyway. He's happily minding his own business when a tidal wave from the pool announces the arrival of a stranger.
Relationships: Padma Patil/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Peter Quill
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Summer Fling Fic Exchange 2020





	Strange Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



> I was too sure how to start this one if I'm completely honest, but I'm happy with what I came up with. My prompt from the Marvelously Magical Summer Fling fest was 'Character A is attending Harry Potter's birthday - a pool party. Character B arrives with a splash, due to Dr Strange having mixed up his portals.' I combined this with the prompt of Barbecue from Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Summer Writing Challenge!
> 
> Thank you to KazOfScotland for betaing for me!
> 
> Dear Korsty, I hope you enjoy this.

Seamus rubbed his hands together as he looked at the barbecue that he’d been left in charge of. For some reason, everyone seemed to think that he had a penchant for fire so that was why he had been dubbed the party’s fry guy, even though he had been invited there as a guest. Ron was meant to be in charge of the food, but Seamus could see him out of the corner of his eye wrapped around a certain Miss Granger. He wasn’t stupid enough to even entertain the thought that Ron would be returning anytime soon.

He wasn’t too annoyed anyway, he decided as he lit the barbecue. It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do with his time. Everyone else appeared to be here with someone else, so he had come along to third wheel Dean and Padma. He hadn’t necessarily even wanted to come to this party in the first place, but it was Harry’s 18th birthday and he knew that they all needed to be able to let their hair down after the horrible year that they’d all had. Somehow declining the invite had felt entirely wrong as well, so here he was.

Once the barbecue was burning well, Seamus amused himself with arranging the meat and veggie burgers on top of the grill, humming along to the rather loud music that was blaring from the speakers that Dennis Creevey had set up on the other side of the pool. He didn’t recognise the song but then he wasn’t all that well versed in muggle music like some of his friends apparently were.

“Grub’s up!” He called when the food had all been cooked and he’d thrown it all onto two separate plates. He helped himself to a burger and dropped down onto a sunlounger so that he could enjoy the food that would make him feel tons better. It wasn’t that he felt bad in the first place though, he just didn’t feel like he belonged there.

Dean and Padma soon joined him; Dean sitting on the same lounger as him and telling him all about how he should actually join them for a swim after they ate. Seamus nodded noncommittally, he was a firm believer in the whole no swimming for an hour after eating rule so the chances of him actually getting in the water were slim, especially considering that the sun was starting to set and the water was sure to get cooler. Part of him wanted to just slip off and head on home once he'd eaten. The couples were sure to split off again and he really didn't know where that was going to leave him in the end.

Dean and Padma talked for a while, mainly about Parvati, and Seamus was sure that was just another of their many attempts to set him up with the girl. She was nice, but girls really weren't Seamus' thing. He didn't know how to explain that though, especially when the boy that he had had a crush on for years was one of the people trying to push him into a heterosexual relationship. To say that hurt was an understatement.

Seamus was just about to excuse himself when a tidal wave of water rose up from the swimming, splashing the three of them and prompting Padma to squeal. A shiver ran through Seamus' body and he put his plate - which now resembled a lake - down on the ground beside him.

"Cannonballs are a little pre-teen, don't you think?" He said as he moved to the edge of the pool, watching as the person surfaced.

A frown took over Seamus' features as he realised that a) the person in the pool was in fact fully clothed, and b) he didn't recognise. He crouched down so that he could better see the man who was now looking up at him, a grin on his face. He was pretty sure that at this point he knew every single one of Harry's friends, but he supposed there could have been someone at the Chosen One's birthday party that he hadn't met yet.

"Good song, this." The man hummed as he pulled himself up out of the pool and sat on the edge. He swung his legs back and forth in the water while Seamus watched.  
He had to agree about the song. It was an oldie but a goodie, Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. The lyrics "your dead end dreams don't make you smile" really resonated with him, though he wasn't sure that was for all the right reasons.

"Are you a friend of Harry's?" Seamus found himself asking as he surveyed the man. He seemed to be a little bit older than the rest of the party but then Seamus had always been pretty bad at being able to guess people's ages.

"Harry?" The man asked, his head slightly tilted as Seamus dropped down to sit next to him.  
"I'll take that as a no then." Seamus gave a light laugh. "It might be in your best interest to pretend that you do know him though. He's a bit... paranoid."

The man gave a slight nod at that as he looked out over the water that Seamus was realising now was maybe not as cold as he thought it would be. "That I can do." He told Seamus as he looked around them as if trying to get his bearings.

"So," Seamus started after a moment or two, "why are you here if you don't know the birthday boy?"

The man drew air through his teeth in a sort of tutting sound. "That's a big question and I'm not sure I have the answer."

"What answers do you have then?" Seamus heard himself ask and he realised that his tone was maybe just a little bit too harsh so he quickly tried to correct himself. "I mean, what's your name?"

"Quill." The man answered before he pushed himself to his feet. "Can I have a towel?"  
Seamus laughed again - he couldn't seem to help it. "Yeah, sure. Quill."

The name itself was amusing to him, but he tried to keep that to himself. He stood up and grabbed a towel that either Dean or Padma must have dried off at some point during their conversation. He wanted to hazard a guess that this Quill person was a wizard that had apparated in accidentally, but he didn't know for certain. The fact that he had asked for a towel in the first place seemed to suggest that he was perhaps not a competent wizard if he was one.

"Okay." Quill said after he'd towelled off his hair and wrung out his shirt which was now slung over his arm. Seamus was doing his best not to stare at the man's bare chest. "I'm hoping you have an answer for me now. Where am I?"

Seamus raised an eyebrow slightly as he managed to pull his eyes up to meet Quill's gaze. "Devon." He told him as he grabbed his own towel, mainly to wrap around his shoulders in an attempt to conceal his own chest and insecurities. He couldn't help but feel self-conscious now that he was next to someone with as chiseled a chest as Quill.

"Devon?" Quill asked as he looked around them once more, his eyes shooting to the sky as if he could see something that Seamus couldn't and the Irish man found himself wondering if this stranger had maybe fallen from a broom and no-one at the party had noticed - that would have explained the massive splash but probably not the confusion as to where he was, unless he had hit his head.

"Yeah, in England." Seamus clarified as he studied the man.

"As in on Earth?" Quill asked, his eyes widening ever-so-slightly. "I'm going to kill that so-called Doctor."

Seamus stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean by that?" He asked slowly, a frown of confusion moving across his features.

"Nothing, nothing." Quill waved him off, though Seamus couldn't help but watch as the man's eyes flickered off towards the pool again. "So this is a party, huh?" He asked as he looked back at Seamus.

Seamus paused for a moment before he gave a slight nod. "Kinda. It seems like the fun is over now though." He hummed as he glanced over at where Dean and Padma were now in a compromising position. The other party-goers appeared to have headed inside at some point though Seamus had to admit that he had been completely oblivious to when this had happened.

"I wouldn't say that." Quill said with a grin as he sat down on one of the sun loungers, though Seamus did note that he checked the watch on his wrist, pressing several buttons on it as he kicked his legs up.

"Uh huh." Seamus sat down next to him. He couldn't help but be dubious even though he was now having more fun than he had been previously. It was refreshing to be able to talk to someone new. "So, this Doctor you spoke of?" He asked slowly. A doctor was a Muggle profession and now that Seamus had had time to fully process what had been said he realised that it was pretty unlikely that the man was a wizard.

"The reason I'm here in the first place and hopefully my ride back." Quill nodded though he turned his head slightly to look at Seamus who was still trying to figure this stranger out.

"How will they know where to find you if you didn't even know where you were?" Seamus asked slowly, a frown fixed in place now as he tried to figure that one out. There was a lot happening that he just didn't understand but, from Quill's laid back attitude, he was starting to think that he should just stop worrying about it all.

"He'll know." Quill said with a smile as he placed his hands folded behind his head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head."

Seamus couldn't help the light blush that crept up over his cheeks. He didn't know what it was about this stranger that got him a little hot under his currently non-existent collar, but there was definitely something. He figured that it could have had something to do with the man being the first person, that wasn't Dean, to pay attention to him in a long time.

"Uh. Okay." Seamus said slowly. Part of him actually expected for Quill to just be an illusion but the fact that neither Dean nor Padma had told him to stop speaking to himself yet seemed to suggest otherwise.

"What's your name anyway?" Quill asked as he swung his legs off of the lounger now so that he was turned to face Seamus properly again.

"Me?" Seamus could feel his eyes widen more than he wanted them to. "I'm Seamus."  
Quill was grinning at him now in a way that made Seamus only a little bit uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you Seamus. Thanks for keeping me company."

Seamus blinked a couple of times before he nodded, just once. "You're - you're welcome."  
Quill moved to sit up on his lounger but before he could say or do anymore a glowing light opened on the other side of the pool. "That's my cue to exit, I'm afraid." He said with a sort of sigh. He didn't move for a moment however until he pressed a kiss to Seamus' cheek.

Seamus was all but frozen in place as Quill stood up and handed the tile back before he walked around the pool towards the light. Quill gave Seamus a half-wave before he stepped into the light and disappeared with a fwoop. Seamus was left sitting there, more than a little confused as to what had just transpired but feeling as though it had been a good encounter in the end.

It took him a few moments to straighten his thoughts out before he was able to move. He grabbed his stuff at that point and headed inside, deciding to go and see what his friends were up to, and to actually give Dean and Padma some privacy. They'd allowed him to have some after all.

Inside he grabbed himself a sugar quill, letting himself smile a little at that. Quill was still a strange name and he was still wondering if he had dreamt the whole encounter, but that didn't change the fact that it had made him happy.


End file.
